


The Darkest Flame

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan is desperate for a victim. Her hunt turns up something entirely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkest Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**seeker_kinkmeme**](http://seeker-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) , prompt _Kahlan is a vampire, Cara is a werewolf_.

Kahlan is a shadow in the night. She’s a whisper in the woods, a rustle in the leaves, a fleeting image in the corner of an eye. Her pale skin is swathed in black, leaving her face alone white and ghostly under moonlight when she stills and sniffs the wind for warmer scents.

She hungers. It’s consuming her, the need for sustenance. A churning emptiness in her belly is spreading to her limbs, making her lethargic, unsteady, light in her head.

There’s something confusing on the breeze. Mostly human, but not completely, she decides. Right now, that’s good enough for Kahlan. She follows the scent along a cliff side, nearly losing it in the churning air around a thundering waterfall.

Her skin tingles and she’s drawn behind the curtain of falling water, breathing in cold mist as her feet find their way over slick rock. The dark mouth of a cave awaits her behind it. It’s black as ink, but someone’s in there. Kahlan can smell smoke from a fire, and lifeblood. It has a heat and wildness to it, and her mouth waters as she nears. Female.

She’s so _thirsty_.

Her eyes adjust rapidly to the dark. The cave is a winding, complicated mess with turns and loops and dead ends. Kahlan trails her fingers on the clammy rock and follows the scent, her feet slow and soft and quiet.

A low, animalistic growl rumbles through the air, coming from everywhere and nowhere. Yellow light flickers across the walls as she steps into a cavern with a low, small fire built at its center, sending wisps of smoke to the ceiling high above. There’s a mangled body beside it, a woman half undressed with long, light hair and a pretty face and an arm missing, a sizable chunk torn from her side; dark blood is pooled around her, staining the sand and Kahlan’s nostrils flare at the waste of it.

A form emerges from the shadows: a lean-muscled wolf, eyes shining fiercely, its pelt gray and black and tinted cinnamon red in streaks. Trotting to the body, the wolf snarls at Kahlan across from it, gleaming white teeth snapping—its chops are stained with gore.

Kahlan’s eyes dart over the scene. This isn’t simply a feral beast protecting its kill. The woman was killed and then moved here—there’s drag marks and a trail of blood to go with it—and she’s fairly certain the blood she smells is that of someone living, not an animal. Not to mention: wolves don’t build fires.

“You’re a Were,” Kahlan says under her breath. The animal growls, and begins to pace.

This changes things. Kahlan is feeling weak, and she’s not sure she could win this fight. But a fight was secured the moment she stepped in the room: if she backs away it’s an admission of weakness, and the werewolf will attack her in the hopes of securing another body to feast on. If she steps forward, it’s an act of aggression, a claim laid, and she’ll be attacked in turn. Snarling back at the wolf, Kahlan drops her hooded cloak to the sand, leaving her clad in a black traveling dress, and steps forward, baring sharp, glistening fangs. “I’ve heard your kind turns human when they die,” she says. Skin prickling in anticipation of sudden action, her sharpened senses pick up every flick of the yellow eyes, track every shadow, every bunch of muscle under fur. “I’ve heard your blood is _rich_. That it tastes like—”

The animal launches itself across the fire, leaping through the flames. It catches Kahlan off guard. Her arm flies up to protect herself. Sharp teeth sink into her flesh. The wolf’s full weight slams into her, knocking Kahlan’s back against the cave wall. But when the wolf tries to tear at Kahlan’s forearm, jaws closing tight, Kahlan’s strength bursts forth. With a snarl, Kahlan lifts her arm and the wolf with it, whirling to slam the animal violently into the wall. It yelps, releasing her arm with bloody teeth, and hits the ground with a grunt.

Kahlan hisses, lips curled back as she drops to kneel by the dazed wolf. She clutches its throat with the strength afforded her kind, out of reach of scrabbling paws, holding it to the ground. The animal’s strangled growl rumbles through her palm, and a yellow eye slides toward her.

She’s not the only one with raw and primal strength. Muscles bunch and the wolf’s legs push its body up. Kahlan is thrown onto her back and a heartbeat later, the animal is on her, teeth at her throat, and Kahlan groans with the exertion of keeping the snarling jaws clamped shut with her hands. But it can’t go on forever, and Kahlan was tired and weak before this even started.

Her hand slips, her breath catches, and the wolf’s jaws snap closed around the soft skin of her throat. Kahlan wonders it will feel like to have her neck torn in half. Vampires are, as a rule, not very susceptible to pain.

A moment passes, and Kahlan’s skin is barely pierced, blood trickling down. Then, with what could only be a low bark of laughter, the shape over her elongates and shifts and melts, fur changing to tanned skin, grinning jaws stained with blood changing to a smirking pair of full lips. The blood stayed, visible on her skin and her white teeth when she smiles. “What a waste,” the naked, blond-haired woman says, lithe form resting on Kahlan’s panting body. She tilts her head down at Kahlan, lifting herself up on her arms; Kahlan can see the flush of exertion across her breasts. “I smelled you coming leagues away. I thought you’d put up a better fight.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Kahlan growls. Her lips part and her tongue licks them, because the woman’s neck is so very close and the scent of her blood is so _strong_.

The blonde hums indifferently in response, nostrils flaring as she smells her way across Kahlan’s body. “The question is,” she says softly, and her voice is at once rough and silky, offensive and seductive. “Do you fuck better than you fight?”

“I can’t do either when I’m this _weak_ ,” Kahlan bites out. “I haven’t fed in days.”

The blonde shifts off of her, and Kahlan finds she sorely misses the warm weight of her, the contact of her skin. “You’re not going to kill me,” Kahlan ventures. “What are you called?”

“I was born Cara,” the blonde says. “I won’t be killing you like this. It wouldn’t be honorable.”

“An honorable werewolf,” Kahlan says incredulously, and Cara nearly looks offended. She raises herself to sit up next to Kahlan, legs crossed. Her skin is flawless, golden in flickering firelight, strong curves are in all the right places, and her shoulder-length hair is mussed. Kahlan finds herself a different kind of hungry as her eyes devour her nude form.

“We’re not all mindless killers,” Cara says sullenly, and nods at the corpse by the fire. “I’ll have you know I seduced that woman rather artfully. She received much pleasure from me before I took her for my meal.”

“How considerate,” Kahlan says acidly.

The blonde bristles. “What’s not considerate is _you_ entering my den uninvited and attacking me. This is _my_ hunting ground. The villagers are terrified of me,” she adds, almost proudly. “They tell stories and everything.”

“I’m sorry,” Kahlan finds herself saying. “I’m not normally…I’m not myself when I’m this hungry.”

“An apologetic vampire,” Cara says, rolling her eyes. “Well. I’m one of very few creatures in this world you can feed from harmlessly.”

The statement hangs in the air. Cara lifts an eyebrow, licks Kahlan’s blood from her teeth.

“What do you want?” Kahlan says wearily.

Cara smirks. “I gave that woman pleasure enough for two lifetimes, but she didn’t know how to return it. It left me wanting in more ways than one. Do you know how to pleasure a woman, vampire?”

Kahlan is drawn to her, to the wildness and challenge in her green eyes. She lifts herself up. Her arm is still tingling as it heals, as muscle visibly rebuilds and skin closes over torn flesh. One more raking gaze over Cara’s shapely body and she pulls her into a kiss, and Cara’s mouth is _hot_ —werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans, and much higher than the cooler flesh of her own kind.

Kahlan moans, deepens the kiss, pushes with her tongue, and the way Cara’s hands are on her, like she owns Kahlan, is making arousal form quick and hard in her body. Kahlan’s own hands find Cara’s breasts, full and warm and soft; they fill her palms, nipples stiffening as Kahlan’s thumbs roll and rub them.

Falling back and twisting in their embrace, they find themselves reclined on a smooth surface of rock, free from the fine-grained sand forming most of the cavern floor. Their kiss feels like it might never end; Cara’s tongue is eager in her mouth, and there’s a feral energy in her that Kahlan can _taste_. She shifts over Cara, slips her hand between the blonde’s legs, tugging at the thick, coarse hair over her sex just enough to make the werewolf whimper. Her fingers slide through flesh slick and hot, and her middle finger parts her nether lips and rubs into her sex—Cara’s head jerks back and her groan echoes off the cavern walls, filling the space with a keening rumble.

And Kahlan’s eyes are intense, focused on Cara’s own, watching as pupils dilate, as Cara’s lips part to pant quick breaths. Kahlan works her hand fast, stroking roughly at Cara’s sex and she soon has the woman coming undone. Cara’s hands fist in Kahlan’s long hair, grip at her shoulder, nails digging in, drawing blood, and she snarls like the animal she is, coming right into Kahlan’s hand, wetting her palm with arousal, hips jerking once, twice, and a shudder wracks her body as she finishes.

Kahlan has no idea if Cara plans on returning the favor, and though her body most definitely would not mind, there is still a more pressing matter. Cara is still, relaxed, eyes lidded heavily as she breathes deep, and Kahlan opens her mouth wide and descends. Her fangs sink deep into Cara’s neck, nicking a vein and sending hot blood right to her tongue. She licks and laps at Cara’s skin, sucks and swallows the thick lifeblood. The taste _is_ rich, exotic and different and incredibly satisfying, but it’s a moment before she even notices.

Cara isn’t bleeding fast enough; she’s not bleeding enough at all. Kahlan sinks her fangs deeper, rips them up through her skin. Cara hisses in pain, but lays lethargic as Kahlan feeds on the blood gushing from the wound. She drinks, pulls her dark hair to the side, wipes at her chin and drinks, and drinks, savoring the blood sliding down her throat, filling her belly with it and its warmth spreads all over her.

She finally lifts her head, and Cara is smirking at her, and Kahlan thinks this is the first time she’s gotten _that_ reaction from a victim. Though, she realizes, Cara is hardly a victim.

“I’m Kahlan,” she says softly. Blood drips from her chin to splatter on Cara’s breast.

“You missed some, Kahlan,” Cara says coolly, nodding down at her chest. Kahlan obligingly licks it up, and wipes at her mouth.

“Your blood is amazing,” she offers, watching Cara’s neck wound close up just like her own do, leaving a thick trail of blood to dry on her skin.

Cara hums. “First time I’ve heard that. I’ve heard other parts of my body are amazing. My breasts, my fingers, my tongue…”

“Oh?” Kahlan breathes. The lightheadedness is back, but this time is there fulfillment and pleasure with it. She’s drunk on Cara’s blood, unused to the richness and vitality it carries. “Show me.”

“Which part?” Cara whispers, leaning up to nip at Kahlan’s lips.

“All of it,” Kahlan moans, and Cara kisses Kahlan’s mouth open, licking at her tongue and tasting her own blood. She uses her animal strength to rip Kahlan’s bodice in half, splitting it right down the middle, baring pale and heaving breasts with nipples already tight—Cara wastes no time sucking one into her mouth.

Her hand slips under the tear, finding Kahlan’s sex warm and wet. The soft flesh gives under her fingers, and Kahlan groans as Cara suckles her nipples, flicks them with her tongue. “Fill me with something,” she begs. “I want you. Cara. Fill me.”

Cara grins, freeing Kahlan’s breast from her mouth with a soft pop. She shows no hesitance in further destroying Kahlan’s clothing, ripping it away completely so that Kahlan is laid bare in front of her, milky skin gleaming damp in firelight. The vampire spreads her legs, breathless, extending her hand to Cara between them in silent plea.

The blonde arches up Kahlan’s body, lowering her mouth to Kahlan’s ear. “You know wolves and our sense of smell,” she murmurs, hand slipping down Kahlan’s belly, curling over her sex, sinking fingers inside her. Kahlan’s hips promptly rise against Cara’s body, wanting _more_. But Cara frees her fingers, brings them between her face and Kahlan’s, dripping wet. She breathes in deep through her nose. “Your arousal is _exquisite_ , and so strong.”

The blonde slinks her way down Kahlan’s body, and Kahlan’s hands tighten into fists in anticipation. Cara’s silky voice makes arousal flare even warmer in her cool body, makes her sweat. “I think,” she says, licking teasingly at Kahlan’s sex and the vampire _groans_ at the warmth and wetness of her smooth tongue, “if you fuck someone within twenty leagues of me, I’d be able to smell it on the wind.”

“Would you be drawn to me?” Kahlan pants out, biting her lip as Cara’s tongue works magic on her clit. “Would you come and take my lover’s place?”

“I might eat him after I do,” Cara says. “Or her.”

Kahlan can’t tell if she’s serious, doesn’t care because Cara is urging her thighs further apart, really settling in. She adds fingers, three this time, joined and shoved into Kahlan’s sex and she thrusts, hard, suckling Kahlan’s clit as she fills her and fucks her. Kahlan kneads her own breasts, rolling her nipples between fingertips, and when she comes her back arches up from the rock, thighs closing around Cara’s head, hips rolling as she tries to ride Cara’s fingers as long as she can, and Cara obliges, draws out her orgasm until Kahlan collapses, spent, hair and skin damp with sweat.

Cara stands. It’s the first time Kahlan has seen her standing up. Her skin glistens warmly as she turns away. “You can stay for the night if you’d like,” she says over her shoulder. “Clean yourself up outside. I’m finishing my meal.”

Kahlan watches as the air shudders around the woman, and a panting wolf trots to the corpse waiting by the fire, hungrily tearing flesh from exposed ribs.

She rises, and finds her way out. The edge of the falls obscuring the cavern cascades over an outcropping of rock before her, and Kahlan carefully steps under the torrent, raising her face to the fury of it. Her body is rinsed clean in seconds but she stays longer, stays until the warmth in her fades, torn away by the frigid water. Until she feels like herself again. Passionless, cool in both temperature and demeanor.

She isn’t expecting it when Cara joins her, and she isn’t expecting Cara to slip a hand behind her neck and pull her into a slick, bloody kiss as the water falls in a curtain around them. But she does, and the warmth is back and Kahlan is frustrated and frightened by it. But she kisses Cara until the taste of the other woman is gone and all that’s left is Cara, primal and raw and Kahlan savors it, cups her face and wills it to go on.

Just after the sun sets weeks later, Kahlan makes quite a sight as she threads her way through the streets of the city of Blackwood. She is clothed in black, but has foregone a hood. Her dark hair falls in loose waves down her back, rich and lustrous in the lamplight. At her side, a tall wolf, pelt streaked with cinnamon red, pads quietly over the cobbled stone. The place’s inhabitants give the pair a wide berth.

They pass a brothel on the way to the tavern, and predictably, the wolf begins to veer away toward it, nose in the air, tail swishing side to side. One of the whores working the street outside eyes the animal warily, looking very close to running inside screaming.

“Cara,” Kahlan calls out sharply. The wolf whines, but trots back to her side, looking up at Kahlan imploringly. “No,” she says under her breath. “Only bad people, remember?”

The wolf shakes her head, huffing, and looks away as they walk.

The inn’s basement is thick with pipe smoke and shady happenings. Their initial appearance draws attention, which Cara seems to enjoy immensely, but things soon settle back into a low roar of conversation. “That’s him,” Kahlan says softly as she settles into a seat in the corner. The wolf curls up under the table, eyes sharp and flicking from place to place, nostrils working as she sorts out scents. Kahlan smiles down at her. “I’ll have him outside in the back alley in no time. And remember, I get him first. There’s barely any blood left when you’re done with them.”

The wolf lifts one eyebrow up at her, and settles her head on her paws with a sigh, clearly settling in for a long wait. Kahlan frowns. “Just watch,” she mutters, adjusting her cleavage before she stands.

With a sway in her hips and a slight smirk on her lips, Kahlan makes her way across the tavern to a certain table, taking a seat opposite a murderer and his gawking conspirators. “Hello,” she says with a sultry smile, fangs retracted—for now. “Any of you gentlemen fancy buying a thirsty girl a drink?”


End file.
